


Hard Choices

by AngelicEclair



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: AU, Breeding Kink, Ceremony, F/M, Michael Mando Characters, Pirate!Citra, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregancy Mention, Rakyat!Vaas, Sex on an Ancient Altar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicEclair/pseuds/AngelicEclair
Summary: In this AU, Vaas and Citra's paths are swapped, making him the leader of the Rakyat and her the leader of the pirates. The Reader replaces Jason Brody's character, trying to prove herself to Vaas.
Relationships: Vaas Montenegro/Original Character(s), Vaas Montenegro/Original Female Character(s), Vaas Montenegro/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Hard Choices

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the name of the final mission of Far Cry 3.
> 
> Please do not read or comment if you are offended by writing smut about bad guys! Thank you so much!

Something immaterial called (Y/N) 's spirit as she made her way back to Vaas. She had felt empty after killing Citra, but as she walked down the cost as the moon dragged virile rides over reefs, she felt something ancient inside her deadness, like plankton fossils in coral, like tamarind pods, and it was turned into music, like the bone flute. She felt her spirit rise, like gulls on the wind, like chanting, like blood drumming in ears.

'I won. He'll make a warrior out of me now.'

The night was no longer as heavy as anguish. It was light and carefree. Beneath the shivering açaí palms, she was arrested by the island's majesty. Throughout her debacle, she hadn't had a single moment to inhale the brine and listen to the sea-foam roll. 

She could rest, but only for a bit. She was going to be a true warrior.

Triumphant, she stretched her arms out all-encompassing, feeling the first drops of rain dapple her tired limbs. 

Her thoughts shifted to _Vaas_. The power imbued in his name alone made her senses return, electrified, and mightier than they had ever been. Everything in her wanted to bow down, offer herself up, go barefoot, and be fetal and penitential, like praying to an old god. Though arguably mentally unstable and deeply fanatical, he was like a god among the Rakyat people, and her heart was faithful to his mad refrain. His prowess was unmatched, and his offensive choice of words was not a reflection of his intelligence. He was crass and unorthodox but was always three steps ahead of the pirates and their captain. 

Citra had abandoned the tribe, blindly following Hoyt's promise of drugs and money. The people's chosen leader had fled The Path for a life of material excess—"fast living, as many called it." 

(Y/N) would replace the _coward_ Citra as the leader and rule over the Rakyat at Vaas' side. Belonging to the strongest warrior made her shiver, like how the evening had shivered into the night like the slow flutter of a veil. Despite it being a hot night, (Y/N) had goosebumps. The breeze was heady, rich, and almost liquid. As she maneuvered the shoreline, something inside was burning and unafraid.

Citra was dead along with her pirates. She had finally proven herself to Vaas. 

Their joining was violence. Invisible violence at first, but still supreme violence. They were two of a kind, felling every foe in their line of sight. It was true, in the beginning, Vaas didn't see the potential in her. There was no way someone of her stature could retrieve the Silver Dragon. It was an impossibility. But when she presented the blade, he reconsidered immediately.

In the ruinous refuge of the temple, under the canopy of the jungle, (Y/N) approached Vaas. The only sounds after her Rayat "brothers" greeted her was her pulsing heartbeat. Everything else had faded away.

Afraid to look him in the eyes at first, (Y/N) focused on the little things. His tatau coiled up his arm like storm clouds, like black vipers. His boots were bloused, his STABO harness was hanging around his waist, and shark teeth, a jade pendant, and shells hung around his neck like dog tags. He was a militant tribesman to be feared, not loved or lusted over, but still, (Y/N) felt an unignorable tug.

She watched his muscles ripple beneath the inked skin as he sauntered over with a cocky smile, her breath stuck in her throat.

"You...you fucking did it. That's my sister's blood on your hands. I would have given up anything to have done it with my own two hands, but what better way for you to prove yourself to me, to the fucking people, huh?"

Vaas snapped and whistled as he pointed to women towards (Y/N).

"The finest treatment for our returning warrior, okay? Make it...make it fucking speedy, no? We're burning moonlight here." He exhorted. Confused as to what the said 'treatment' was, (Y/N)'s eyebrows jumped, and she took a step towards the leader.

"Wait...what? Vaas?"

"Come." One of the ladies urged as they drove (Y/N) down a beaten bath towards a hut illuminated by torch-light. The fine cloth covering the windows danced sensually on the barely-detectable breeze. Inside, (Y/N) got into a big metal tub of hot water. 

"No...you don't have to..." (Y/N) mumbled uncomfortably as she noticed the scrub brushes. Unable to be swayed, the ladies rid (Y/N) of all the physical and metal grime of the day behind her, all the while chattering in disbelief about the exciting stories they had heard about her. The water pricked her cuts and scrapes like tiny needles.

When she had dried off, she was told to stay naked. The pair sat in front of (Y/N) and cleaned, no, polished her skin until it was clear and supple. They painted her lips the color of slashed carmines, of pomegranates. 

They used crushed galena on her eyelids. It wasn't a myriad of sparkles or brilliant luminescence fit for a cinema-star, but dark and alluring. They smudged the kohl beneath her eyes. They brushed her eyelashes with a mixture of coal dust and some sort of jelly to add an elegant lift to them. 

Finally, the two tribeswomen dipped their fingers into bowls of garnet-colored, jam-like paint and drew it over her skin. They painted over her neck, her nipples, and made a sun-like design around her naval. 

"What is all this for? A ceremony?" (Y/N) asked, only receiving quick nods and words she didn't understand. (Y/N) could feel a knot tightening in her stomach as the primping stretched on. She balled her clammy hands into fists and tried to focus on her breathing.

"Go to him at the top of the temple." 

'Like this?!' (Y/N)'s inner voice shrieked. She had to keep in mind that it was most likely a sacred rite of passage. No one would be zeroing in on her breasts.

Everything in her body continued to shout as she ascended the steps to the top of the temple. Curiously, no one was around, and the two ladies stayed in their hut.

On her way up, she noticed canna lilies, wide open, radiant, almost frighteningly alive. Everything was quiet, but (Y/N) assumed she was just in the storm's eye. Her bare feet her soundless against the weathered stone, so Vaas didn't turn to look at her when she climbed the last step. He was sat cross-legged on what seemed to be an alter, overlooking the trees, creaking with frogs and flaring with fireflies. 

(Y/N) crossed her arms, but was careful not to smudge the paint. She hesitated a long moment before she cleared her throat earnestly. She could have waited until her words were properly poised, but they tumbled out clumsily. 

"Um...Vaas? What...what am I supposed to do now?"

He looked over his shoulder. Instantly, his black-lined eyes dilated on her, then he hopped down from the alter and crept towards a very self-conscious (Y/N). 

"I think you know exactly what you are supposed to do now. What _we're_ supposed to do now."

(Y/N) swallowed hard.

"The Rakyat will be reborn by _us_ , and the only way to do that is for me to pound you into this alter." Vaas had said it so matter-of-factly that it nearly flew past (Y/N). It was like a delayed-release poison that slowly began to creep hotly through her veins.

His hand slid down her face to her arm, where it forced it down from her breasts.

"That sound good to you?"

(Y/N) felt a taboo elation bubble up in her chest.

"Yes..."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to the altar, where he turned and walked her backward into the craggy stone.

"C'mon...Lay back." He whispered hotly against her ear, hands sliding down the full length of her arms. She willed herself to relax, despite the thrilling circumstances. This was an outcome (Y/N) could have never imagined playing out in reality. As (Y/N) released her reservations and laid back on the altar, she glanced up at the stars. It seemed they had a full audience, after all. Her will crumbled. Her fight was gone. She was tired of resisting. The feeling of excited hands skating across her flesh brought her back down to earth.

Vaas was spreading her legs widely and biting his tongue at her brazenly. Then, he thumbed her pussy open like a flower. "This sweet fucking pussy belongs to me now? _Ffffuck_..." His bandaged thumb slid up to her swollen clit and hissed as he massaged it in tight circles. "Look at this pretty fucking pussy." He was thoroughly enchanted by her arresting form on full display under the starlight. 

His voice came out in a rough whisper:

"I'm going to fuck gallons of cum into this pussy. Right in here. Over and over and fucking over. I won't even stop when you're all big and pregnant. Our kid will be the leader of the Rakyat. Can you fucking believe it?"

He laughed breathlessly, in disbelief. 

"But are you gonna even be able to fit me? Huh? _Huh?_ "

He had to stop talking and soon, or she was going to cum without being touched.

Ready to find out, Vaas stood up and wrenched his tank top over his head, tossing it off to the side, disturbing a toad. He laughed breathlessly at the surprised croak, teeth sharp and pearly in the moonlight. He leaned over to unlace his combat boots, kicking them off, stripping his socks off, then shucking his pants off. His cock sprang with every step, heavy with beating blood. It wasalarmingly flushed and ready to be put to use.

His thighs were frighteningly plump and muscular. He looked like an imagining of Adonis. His lithe body was sure to exhaust her, powerful hips snapping against her, burying himself deeper and deeper, cramming hotly against her cervix.

He crawled into place, his naked body loomed over hers on the stone altar, before lowering himself down so that their salty skin could meet for the first time. The flickering of the torch-fire lapped at their combined shadow. He mouthed against her neck wetly as the tangled beneath the scorched yellow palms. For once, Vaas took his time with something. His sloppy kisses were slow against her racing pulse. He let his eyes closed and enwrapped himself in the moment. There was no rush anymore. He dragged his tongue up to meet the apex of (Y/N)'s jaw and ear, garnering a soft huff. The tingles between her legs were beginning to swallow up her entire lower half. 

Her leg hooked around Vaas' back, her eyes following the curvature of his body, the rolling tides of the tatau. In the golden glow of the firelight, (Y/N) could see the raised veins running up Vaas' arms. Finally, her hands were cupping the swell of his biceps, kneading admiringly and feeling her cheeks burst with heat. Her fingers slid down the length of his arms while he kissed over to her hot, open mouth, instantly filling it with his tongue. Their tongues tussled lazily, but feverishly. Balancing over her body on one forearm, Vaas reached a free arm between their bodies to delve his fingers between (Y/N)'s folds.

Immediately, (Y/N) hips rolled up into his and mewled into his mouth. Vaas hummed and continued numbing her mind with his mouth―licking, suckling, and biting. The sensation was like listening to music with her whole body. 

(Y/N) felt a rush of weakness beneath Vaas' muscular frame. There was a sinking, yielding, surging tide of warmth that left her limp. It was something purely animal. Although they were the two strongest warriors, (Y/N) submitted to his hunger immediately. She didn't once try for dominance. His insistent mouth parted her lips, sending erratic tremors blasting through her nerves, evoking sensations she had never known she was even fitted to feel. Radiance burnt through her, a religious feeling. The two fingers that were quickly massaging her bud dropped towards her core, his index finger curling into the inviting heat of her tight channel.

" _Mmf_ , I can't wait. I can't fucking wait much longer. I want to see the look on your face when I get you full of me." Vaas breathed as he crooked his finger up against (Y/N) 's fleshy wall. She moaned softly, instinctively grabbing his wrist as he picked up speed and squeezed in a second finger. His teeth scraped over her collarbone, and (Y/N)'s hand flew up to thread through his mohawk.

"Yes...Vaas...hurry, please." She pleaded timidly.

Her other hand reached between their heaving bodies to grasp his cock. It throbbed hard as soon as she wrapped her fingers around the fat shaft. The way it emanated warmth and the blood thrummed made her squirm restlessly.

"You really need that dick, don't you? Well, don't worry one hair on your little head. You'll get it."

(Y/N) huffed out a laugh at his endearing mix up of idioms, trying not to pout. As soon as she let her eyes close, teeth pinched around her nipple. Wound so tight, she yelped. Vaas pulled her nipple before releasing and letting it spring back into place. Then his tongue attacked it, massaging away the sharp pain. Red paint, like blood, was smeared over his lips.

Her arched back slowly met the rough slab once more, thankful for the change of position. Vaas's wrapped hands massaged her breast while noisily suckling at the other.

(Y/N) allowed her eyes to close for a moment to focus on the unbelievable sensation. After grueling weeks of near-suicidal missions, the touch of another human was shocking to her core. Her body jolted with his cruel mouthing of her sore skin as Vaas' mouth skirted lower and lower, sucking dark spots onto her skin on the way down. 

(Y/N) gasped out, fingers finding his sleek mohawk once again, as his nose brushed her clit.

The way she whispered his name was tinged with hysterics. Then came the feeling that made her feel like she was floating─he made his tongue as wide as possible, giving (Y/N) slow, broad licks. She felt like she was glowing from the inside out.

His violent, wide eyes stamped her in the face when he looked up. "You know how fucking long its been since I've been able to do this? I mean, really sit down and enjoy a good meal?"

He was quick to stuff his face back into her cunt, the only time he seemed content in remaining silent. He shook his head back and forth vigorously, the combination of the vibration and soft lips against her most private part drew a helpless moan from her throat. 

"Yes, yes...Vaas..."

His tongue jutted into her hole, sending shivers careening up her spine, bringing out more slickness. He rolled (Y/N) back further, her legs up by her head and both holes exposed to him. He traced his tongue from her clit down to her puckered ass in a frantic figure 8, in dire need to taste all of her.

(Y/N) vertebrae howled at the biting stone as folded her in on herself, but nothing in the world would make her stop him. 

This is what Vaas didn’t want his people to see. The weak, vulnerable way this kind of thing affects him. Pleasing her seemed to make him feel equally good. With a quick kiss to her clit, he pulled back, a thin thread of slick connecting them.

" _Ffffuck_...I love you. I fucking love you. This fucking cunt's mine." Vaas slurred, his accent strengthening under the mind-cracking pressure of the bliss. It was then, (Y/N) realized he had been jerking himself the entire time, unable to wait a moment longer to feel something squeezing his shaft.

Vaas slapped his heavy cock against (Y/N)'s licked-open pussy before sliding it through the lips. With a grasp around the base, under the shade of the unkempt curls, he guided himself to her hole and pushed forward. Little by little, inch by inch, her body loosened and gave way to him, until finally, she felt the piercing stretch as he drove into place. (Y/N) breathed a sigh of relief, which twisted into a fractured moan. It snapped his last chord of patience, like a guitar string, and his hips reared back and plunged forward with reckless abandon. Their sticky, sweaty skin clapped in violent succession. (Y/N) trembled, her legs shaking pitifully on Vaas' taut shoulders. They hailed her as a hero, one of the Rakyat, but she had never felt smaller or more inadequate. Vaas fucked like he fought.

The pressure of whipping heat was building far too quickly for (Y/N) to contain it. The roughness of his hold and trusts were making driving her out of her mind. She moaned, gripping his wrist with a moist palm, vaulting higher into sex-crazed delirium.

"Cum with me. _Fucking_ cum with me." He seethed against her ear, his hips not stuttering or stalling for even a moment. Somehow, he continued to pick up speed. (Y/N) cried out as the tension rolling in her cut transformed into an overwhelming heat. His breaths came in short, hot, and damp huffs against her neck as his fingernails retracted from the plumpness of (Y/N)'s ass.

Vaas groaned thickly and splattered the heated flesh of my ass with his hot, thick release. (Y/N) came in spasmodic waves of euphoria, sobbing out through the excruciating jubilation.

"That's it. Don't fight, take my seed." Vaas gritted out as (Y/N)'s fluttering grasp milked him of every last spurt.

After a moment, he cleared his throat and hesitantly circled his hips, causing (Y/N) to flinch. "I'm just going to push my seed deeper inside you now, okay?" He leaned over her spent body and plunged his release deeper into her. His hips snapped up unexpectantly and (Y/N) yelped. Laughing, he gave her a quick peck on the neck like an apology

"You're completely stuffed, aren't you?" (Y/N) nodded tiredly and laced her arms around his neck. "Good, good. Don't let a drop leak out."

She felt a smile press against her skin.

"I'm going to fuck you again and again until you're knocked up, no matter how many times I have to do it. You belong to _me_ now."


End file.
